The present invention relates to a work bench station. Typical work benches are free-standing units having a generally horizontal working surface supported by vertical legs. These work benches require at least an amount of space equal to the dimensions of the horizontal working surface. Some work benches have a panel, e.g., made of pegboard or the like, that extends above and at the rear of the horizontal working surface on which lightweight tools and the like may be removably mounted.